This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proposed study seeks to gather pilot data for a grant proposal (R01) seeking to study the mechanisms of action of quetiapine for the treatment of alcoholism